Au nom de la Rose
by Lady Aime - Lady Hana
Summary: Doloris.Ce mot résonne encore sur mon corps meurtri.Je souffre mais je n'ai pas mal.Je me moque de la mort et ri de ces pourritures de mangemort.Mais je la protégerais.Car,Il n'y a qu'elle,qui,dans le noir des ténèbre,sache m'éclairer. SUSPENDUE. Désolée.
1. Chapitre 1 : Et quelque chose

**Saaaaaaaalut, c'est ( encore ) moii !**

**Je me présente, Elizabeth, jeune blonde pleine d'imagination, qui fait une fixation sur 3 couples : Theo/ Mione, Dramione, Blaize/Mione… **

**Pour plus d'informations, direction mon super profile ! :D**

**Bizarre de naissance, mon esprit, tordu, a décidé d'imaginer une nouvelle fic… Oui, je vous l'avoue, parfois, il prend le contrôle de tout, et je ne peux plus l'arrêter. Et comme d'habitude, je… Divague.**

**C'est donc pour ça, que je décide de vous livrer mon premier chapitre avant que mes doigts n'en fassent qu'à leur tête (ça a des têtes les doigts ? O_o)…**

**Petite précision, étant donné que je n'ai pas lu les livres, mais vu les films, le perso de Théo sera un peu, voir beaucoup, Occ… **

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture ! :b**

Chapitre 1 : « Et quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas terminé… »

Il était tard. À travers les Superbes vitraux, l'on pouvait voir les étoiles, telles des lucioles, dans le noir ensoleillé, elles brillaient & formaient une multitude d'halos de lumière. La lune luisait parmi les ténèbres du ciel. Un silence plat. Seuls des bruits de pas précipités, des respirations haletantes, résonnaient dans les couloirs profonds.

J'avais peur. Je courrais. Vite. Toujours plus vite. Pas assez.

Je me risqua à tourner la tête. J'avais encore peur. Je ne voulais pas savoir. De toute façon, je ne comprenais pas. Je vis une cape, noire. Prise de vitesse, elle claquait. Clac. Clac. Clac.

Cela me suffit. Je re-regarda devant moi. Je fixa un point. Au loin. Tel un but. Mais je perdais de la marge. _Il _me rattrapait. Et tandis que dans un ultime effort je meurtri mes jambes pour être plus rapide, mon esprit, lui, divaguait. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Mais j'avais une certitude. Il fallait que je fuie. La terreur m'emprisonnait. Mais je courrais. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Seul compter le fait de _le_ semer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je me réveilla en sueur le corps brulant. La bulle de lumière qui m'entourait me rassura. Peu à peu je repris mes esprits. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Rien d'autre. Jamais.

Je posa un pied à terre, la fraicheur du sol me ramena à la réalité j'observais attentivement autour de moi. C'était un dortoir. Notre dortoir. Celui des griffondors. Des filles, bien-sûr.

Les reflets d'or se perdaient dans le rouge chaleureux de la pièce.

Les nombreuses voix des filles coquètes qui se disputaient pour la salle de bain résonnait jusqu'à mes tympans. Mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. C'était… Réconfortant.

OoOoOoOoOoO

(CHANGEMENT DE STYLE D'Écriture)

Après m'être débattue avec mes cheveux (et avoir usé de quelques sorts de démêlage) pendant près de ¾ d'heures, durant lesquels de nombreuses « lolitas » martelaient à coups de poing la piteuse porte de la salle d'eau, mes cheveux étaient enfin (à peu près) démêlés et lisses ils retombaient, soigneusement, le long de mon dos.

Je me maquilla légèrement (et oui même les miss-je-sais-tout aiment se faire belle), un peu de fond de teint pour masquer mes cernes, témoins de la p'tite soirée pyjama d'hier soir avec Ginny, Ambre & Luna (mes bestàà )) dans la salle sur demande, du parfum (à la mandarine, il sent trop boooon !) et j'étais prête…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tandis que Ginny m'attendait, Ambre, fidèle à elle-même était à la bourre, bref la routine quoi ! x)

Une fois que la crétine qui me sert d'amie se soit enfin décidée à partir, nous descendions ensemble prendre le p'tit déj' dans la grande salle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après un super déjeuner, quelques cours de DCFM, de soin aux créatures magiques, de botanique avec les Serdaigles (Ambre, Luna & moi, on s'est moquées de Ron quand la plante a recraché les gouttes d' adjupiter sur lui, il était dégouté, il en avait plein dans les cheveux ! Beurk !), c'était enfin la fin de la journée, j'allais pouvoir me reposer.

Je m'assis sur un fauteuil, de velours, qui se trouvait dans la salle commune. Ma journée avait été bien chargée, je n'avais pas eu le temps de penser à autre chose… Mais maintenant que j'étais seule (et que je m'ennuyais), je repensais à mon rêve, ou plutôt à mon cauchemar, qui n'en était pas vraiment un d'ailleurs, il était si… Bizarre.

Et quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas terminé…

[À suivre]

** Alors, ça vous plait ? Review, please ! :D**

**Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe x)**

**Aussi, vous attendez pas à ce que du jour au lendemain Hermione & Théo se mettent ensemble xD**

**Ah ! Et j'allais oublier, les personnages & les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, of course ! :D**

**Sur ce,**

**GROS & Chaleureux Bizoux,**

**Mademoiizelle Aiime**

**Le 01/04/2011**


	2. Chapitre 2 : La routine

Coucou, c'est moi ! (ch'ui sûre que vous aviez pas deviné ))

Me voilà de retour ! xD

Bàà, on peut pas dire que je les gens aiment mon histoire, aucune review, aucune alerte, faut croire que ce que j'écris c'est nul, dommage… =(

Bàà, je continue quand même, l'espoir fait vivre ))

Note : Le début du chapitre est le même que le précédent, parce qu'elle fait le même rêve, mais au fur et à mesure je rajoute des éléments…

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : La routine [Hermione]

OoOoOoOoOoO

_« Le bonheur est routinier il n'y a que dans le malheur que l'on existe. »_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il était tard. À travers les Superbes vitraux, l'on pouvait voir les étoiles, telles des lucioles, dans le noir ensoleillé, elles brillaient & formaient une multitude d'halos de lumière. La lune luisait parmi les ténèbres du ciel. Un silence plat. Seuls des bruits de pas précipités, des respirations haletantes, résonnaient dans les couloirs profonds.

J'avais peur. Je courrais. Vite. Toujours plus vite. Pas assez.

Je me risqua à tourner la tête. J'avais encore peur. Je ne voulais pas savoir. De toute façon, je ne comprenais pas. Je vis une cape, noire. Prise de vitesse, elle claquait. Clac. Clac. Clac.

Cela me suffit. Je re-regarda devant moi. Je fixa un point. Au loin. Tel un but. Mais je perdais de la marge. Ilme rattrapait. Et tandis que dans un ultime effort je meurtri mes jambes pour être plus rapide, mon esprit, lui, divaguait. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Mais je ne savais qu'une chose. Il fallait que je fuie. La terreur m'emprisonnait. Mais je courrais. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Seul compter le fait de _le_ semer. Il se rapprochait. Désormais, j'entendais son souffle, irrégulier. Je voulais aller encore plus vite. Mais je ne faisais que le vouloir, encore fallait-il le pouvoir. Je ne tourna pas la tête pour voir où il était. Non. Car je ne voulais pas voir la réalité. Je ne voulais pas savoir. Je pouvais courir autant que je le voulais, il me rattraperait. C'était une certitude. Mais, l'espoir fait vivre, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut croire que mon cas était désespéré.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Encore une fois je me réveilla en sursaut. Ginny était penchée au-dessus de moi. Un voile inquiet occupait son visage. La rousse fronçait les sourcils, et l'incompréhension barrait son front… Il suffisait de la regarder dans les yeux pour y voir de la peur. Mais pas n'importe quelle peur. Elle était inquiète. Vraiment. C'était son instinct maternel qui l'avait emporté.

Je lui souris timidement.

**- Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, ne t'inquiète pas autant. On dirait ma mère ! **

Sur cette phrase, d'une grande sagesse, avouons-le , nous partions dans un rire contagieux.

L'incident était oublié, et pourtant…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nous avions déjeuné avec les autres griffondors, et même Luna était venu à notre table.

Nous nous dirigeâmes (comprendre Harry, Ron et moi, bàà oui, Ginny elle a un an de moins que nous) vers les cachots, là où deux heures de torture nous attendaient sadiquement… Et oui, nous avions cours avec nos adoooooooooooooorables serpents, ainsi que Monsieur Huile-pour-friteuse…

Et mince… Merlin me hait vraiment ! Manquait plus qu'ça, tiens ! Monsieur la Fouine en personne arrivait.

**- Oh mais qui voilà ! Saint-Potty, Weasmoche et le castor ! J'en ai d'la chance ! **

Je répliqua vivement :

**Ouais ben il faut croire que nous on en a pas autant ! Tu t'rends compte ! On voit ta tête, là en première heure, y a de quoi être choqué !**

Avec le temps, et l'habitude, ma répartie s'était épanouie…

Harry étouffa un rire et se contenta de sourire, tandis que le crétin qui me servait parallèlement de meilleur ami [ndlr : Ron, of course !] s'esclaffa…

Je crus rêvé quand je vis un Serpentard, qui je crois, s'appelait Théodore, avoir un rictus moqueur, signifiant clairement qu'il trouvait drôle le fait que je venais d'humilier publiquement Malefoy C'était plutôt bizarre, mais il me semble que j'avais entendu dire de Nott qu'il était indépendant et respecté par tous, même Drago. Une sorte de deuxième prince des serpents, égale à Malfouine, aussi riche et noble. D'après les rumeurs, il était très intelligent… Pfou… Encore un autre gosse pourri gâté et excessivement prétentieux… Je laissa de côté ce détail insignifiant, et suivis mes amis dans la salle « maudite » comme je me plaisais à l'appeler…

Comme d'habitude, Neville sortit, de la salle de potion, traumatisé, je dû, encore, le rassurer, pendant que Ron me piquait une crise de jalousie, tout ça, parce que j'avais eu le malheur de prendre l'expert en botanique [ndlr : Neville] dans mes bras histoire de le réconforter… Ces gars alors…

Je trouvais ma vie assez monotone… Je m' appelle Hermione Jane Granger, J'ai 15 ans et fais parti du très convoité trio d'or constitué de mes meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et le mondialement connu Harry Potter dit « l'élu » ou le « survivant », j'ai combattu un troll et découvert la pierre philosophale en première année, puis en seconde j'ai préparé du polynectar et été pétrifiée par un basilique, en troisième année, j'ai sauvé Buck et utilisé le retourneur de temps, pendant ma quatrième année, j'ai découvert que Rita Skeeters était un animagus (un scarabée) et créé la S.A.L.E., ainsi que je suis sorti avec Victor Krum, célèbre joueur de Quidditch…

Et voilà que pendant ma cinquième année, ma seule activité intéressante (mis à part les cours, bien sûr x), c'est de balancer des pics à Malefoy, subir les colère d'un certain petit rouquin et de me lamenter sur quotidien trop routinier ? Z'êtes pas sérieux là ?

**Bàà voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre :D**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié…  
>En fait, ce chapitre sert surtout à mettre en place l'histoire… Je voulais vraiment y mettre en avant le fait cruel qu'Hermione s'ennuyait… Pour ce qui est du contexte, je pense que vous avez devinez, pour l'époque, les protagonistes ont quinze ans, en fait, c'est pendant leur cinquième année, mais y a pas Dolores ou l'AD, c'est un peu hors-contexte quoi.<strong>

**Bàà une review ça fait toujours plaisir )**

**GROS & Chaleureux Bizoux,**

**Mademoiz'elle Aiime**


	3. Chapter 3  L'habitude

**HelloO !**

**ENCORE moii xD**

**Qui d'autre ? :D**

**En route pour le chapitre 3 !**

**Disclaimer : Ben ça va vous paraitre bizarre, mais ce n'est pas à moi )**

**PS : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, le prénom qui est à côté du nom du chapitre veut dire que l'histoire sera racontée de son point de vue… Dans les premiers chapitres c'était Hermione, là j'ai eu envie que ça soit Notre cheeeer Théo qui raconte 3 :b**

**PS 2 : Je suis désolée de re-reposter ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec l'emploie du temps ^^**

Chapitre 3 : Les habitudes [Théodore]

OoOoOoOoOoO

_« L'habitude me tue, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis habitué. »_

OoOoOoOoOoO

J'ouvris les yeux. Je n'étais pas dans mon dortoir. Malgré le fait que je vois flou, je reconnu la blancheur qui m'entourait comme étant comme celle de l'infirmerie. Difficilement, j'émergeais.

Ah oui. Je me souviens. J'étais sur mon balai. Durant un match de Quidditch. Les griffondors étaient sur le point de gagner. J'accélérais. Et là… Le noir. Complet.

Vu l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais, j'en déduis que j'avais chuté. Ma tête me faisait terriblement mal. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui m'attendait. Je pouvais être sûr de me recevoir quelques doloris. Mon père n'allait pas y aller de main morte. Il ne fallait pas que je le mette au courant. Moi, après tout je m'en foutais de me prendre des doloris. L'habitude. Mais je ne voulais pas étudier là-bas. Au manoir. Et entendre tous ces cris. Cette douleur qui vous fend le cœur. Ces gens qui demandent de les achever à cause de leur souffrance qui en devient mortelle. Et moi. Je me retrouve comme un con. Ces gens qui me supplient de les aider. Mais je ne peux rien. Rien. Je suis impuissant. Comme toujours. Encore l'habitude. Mais cette habitude là, je ne m'y ferai jamais. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Je ne veux pas leur ressembler. Ces putins de Mangemorts qui ne savent que tuer ! Non. C'est décidé. Je vais rester à Poudlard. Et je m'excuse auprès des innocents. Tous ces mourants qui auront pour tombe mon manoir. Et je les respecte. Pour avoir eu le courage de défier les marionnettes. Les pantins de Voldemort les ont peut-être fabuleusement fait souffrir. Les ont achevés. Mais ils partent pour l'au-delà, fières et dignes, défiant du regard les partisans, lâches. De toute façon, ils souffriront moins là où ils sont, du moins, je l'espère… Ou Je me mens.

Je secoua la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Et merde, Chourave m'avait remarqué. J'peux laisser tomber ma tentative de fuite discrétos.

**-Ah, je vois que vous vous êtes réveillé monsieur Nott.**

**-Brillante déduction, professeur. **

Je crois que c'est la phrase la plus conne qu'elle ait sorti, sérieux. Vous vous êtes réveillé. Nàn, nàn j'te parle en rêvant ! Triso !

Elle n' a pas eu l'air d'apprécier mon ironie. Bàà, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, non ?

-Professeur, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je pense que je peux me retirer de l'infirmerie.

Je joignis le geste à la parole, mais j'eus une terrible douleur à ma jambe gauche ainsi qu'une sorte de brulure qui partait du torse jusqu'à l'épaule. J'eus l'impression que l'on me compresser le crâne. Je fis une grimace. Puis je releva la tête.

Mme Chourave, pas plus haute que trois pommes me regardait avec le genre de regard qui dit : t'as pas intérêt à bouger ou tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

Je m'apprêtais à riposter, mais plus rapide, elle dit :

**-Monsieur Nott, Il n'est vraiment pas raisonnable de quitter l'infirmerie dans cet état. Vous avez chutez de votre balais à plus de 16 mètres de hauteur. C'est un miracle que vous soyez encore vivant ! Heureusement pour vous, vous avez atténué la force de votre chute à l'aide s'un sort informulé, je suppose... Mais les blessures sont multiples et profondes. Vous vous êtes cassé la jambe gauche, votre tête a percuté le sol, et la vitesse à laquelle vous avez dégringolé, bien qu'elle eut été ralenti, a provoqué des brulures sur votre abdomen et qui s'étalent sur votre dos.**

Je crois que pour les blessures, j'avais compris : Pas besoin d'avoir fait 7 ans d'études pour constater que je suis blessé… Je pense, d'après la douleur que je ressens, que j'aurais aussi pu deviner tout seul les endroits que je m'étais fracturé… Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes : « Et ça critique, et ça critique »… Bàà oui ! Ça critique ! Faut bien que je me montre à la hauteur serpentarde [NdlA : Qui n'est pas très haute, soit dit en passant… Hihihi ! Bon allez, la tarée qui vous sert d'auteur vous laisse lire tranquille]**, **non ?

**-C'est très aimable à vous de vous inquiéter pour moi, professeur, mais je préfèrerais partir de l'infirmerie… Et vous pensez à tout les cours que je vais devoir rattraper si je reste encore !**__[NdlA : Mais oui, bien-sûr qu'on y pense xD]

**-M. Nott, ce n'est vraiment pas PRUDENT, mais plutôt complétement STUPIDE de vouloir vous en allez maintenant ! Vos cours peuvent attendre, la santé d'abord ! De toute façon je n'ai ni le droit ni l'envie de vous laisser partir comme ça ! *regard à la Ginny Weasley***

**-J'en conviens parfaitement, mais… Mais vous allez m'envoyer chez moi pour me rétablir, non ?**

**-Oui, c'est cela… Vous recevrez les cours par correspondance.**

**-Hum… Et… Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, il faut voir ça avec le directeur… Si vous voulez je vous autorise à sortir de l'infirmerie pour, SEULEUMENT & UNIQUEMENT, aller à son bureau lui parler. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**

**-Oui, professeur. Merci…**

Sur ce, à l'aide de béquilles, je me décida à aller rendre une visite à l'autre maboule-qui-carbure-au-citron…

Je prononça le mot de passe, d'une grande intelligence, avouons-le…

_« Pâte à citrouille » _

Le vieux fou m'accueillit chaleureusement et me proposa, inévitablement, des sucreries en tout genre qui arboraient des couleurs… Hum… Citronnées.

Je lui raconta le fait que je voulais rester au château malgré mes quelques déboires physiques en omettant volontairement le passage sur mon manoir -ou cimetière- bien évidemment. Il réfléchit consciencieusement, et après un long blanc, me proposa :

**-Si vous le désirez, M. Nott, vous pouvez rester à Poudlard, mais vous ne pouvez pas aller en cours : le château est trop grand pour vos blessures et a de nombreux escaliers. De toute manière, vous ne tiendrez pas 2 jours « normaux » sans que vos brulures ne vous consument… Vous suivrez donc des cours particuliers, mais logerez dans le château, ainsi que vous pourrez partager les repas avec vos camarades dans la grande Salle. Cela vous convient-il ?**

**-Oui, absolument. **

**-Bien. Maintenant, discutons des détails. Tout d'abord, vu l'étendue de vos plaies, je n'ai pas besoin de vous préciser que vous serez suivi par Mme Pomfresh. Elle s'assurera de votre bien-être et s'occupera de votre rééducation. Chaque soir, à 18 heures, vous vous rendrez à l'infirmerie afin de s'occuper de vos fractures et de rééduquer votre jambe. Aussi, vous aurez votre propre dortoir, avec une chambre, une salle commune, une salle de bain, et une petite bibliothèque. Vous pourrez recevoir des amis « chez vous ». Vous dinerez dans la grande salle avec tous les autres. Vos cours vous seront donnés dans votre salle commune. Pour votre sécurité, vous n'aurez le droit de sortir de Poudlard, que ce soit sur le chemin de Traverse ou à Près-au-lard, uniquement le dimanche. Vous aurez donc « cours » tous les mercredi après-midi, ainsi que le samedi matin. Le samedi après-midi, vous aurez le droit de vous promener dans Poudlard, que ce soit à la bibliothèque, dans le parc où dans la salle commune des serpentards, librement, mais j'insiste bien : accompagné ! Vous aurez besoin de beaucoup de repos ainsi que de patience… Naturellement, je vous autorise à rentrer chez vous dès que vous le souhaitez…**

Je remercia le barbu, puis quitta son bureau en direction de l'inconfortable et pittoresque lit de l'infirmerie…

Je m'allongea, et instantanément, je sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**Alors ? Le verdict ?**

**Bon, je tenais à remercier tous mes lecteurs, avec une pensée particulière à ****Pepete55 ****qui ma seule et unique revieweuse, et qui m'apporte une aide précieuse. En espérant que vous avez apprécié,**

**Votre dévouée Mlle Aiime**


	4. Note IMPORTANTE !

**/ ! \ Ceci est une note IMPORTANTE / ! \**

Je suis désolée pour tous ces changements par rapport au chapitre précédent… Tout d'abord, le site n'a pas accepté ma disposition des dialogues et des paragraphes, ce à quoi j'ai pu remédier sans que cela ait de conséquence directe sur l'histoire. Mais, j'ai eu un autre blème : l'emploie-du-temps !

J'avais fait un tableau au départ, mais le site ne l'a pas vu sous cet angle et a tout simplement massacré mon tableau qui en est devenu indescriptible… Après plusieurs modifications, les résultats n'étaient toujours pas au rendez-vous ce qui fait que j'ai préférais tout re-changer, et ce qui vous oblige, malheureusement pour vous, à relire le dernier paragraphe dans lequel parle le vieux fou, et où sont expliqués les nouveaux horaires de Théodore…

Encore une fois je m'excuse pour ce détail assez contraignant,

Et je vous souhaite de Bonne vacances ! :b

Gros & Chaleureux Bisoux,

Votre Mlle Aiim'e


	5. Chapitre 4  Décision

Coucou !

Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir ! Vous m'avez tant manqué ! xD

Nàn mais c'est vraii en plus : J'adOre mes lecteurs ! Je VOUS adore ! :)

Olàlà, merci pour les reviews, je suis toute contente !

Merci beaucoup à **Pepete55** encore une fois, ainsi qu'à **CreAamiiiiiXx pour leur soutient ! **

Ps : Dans ce chapitre, il n'y a presque rien d'intéressant, c'est plus un chapitre transitif, mais bon, j'espère quand même que vous ne serez pas trop déçu, parce que je l'ai commencé ce midi et j'ai passé l'aprèm entière à le faire… C'est la première fois que je suis aussi rapide entre deux publications xD

**Chapitre 4 : Décision [Hermione : le retour xD]**

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**« On a toujours le choix. Sauf quand on doit choisir… »**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Aujourd'hui encore, je me réveillais chatouillée par les perles de sueur qui squattaient mon visage, vermillon. J'avais encore fait ce rêve. Mais je remercie Merlin, je n'avais pas eu le loisir d'en voir la suite. **

**Il était encore tôt. Tout le monde dormait. Ou presque. Moi j'étais réveillée. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Quelque chose me dit que je n'aurais pas aimé la suite de mon cauchemar. Bàà je n'aurais pas aimé le cauchemar tout court. **

**Je me leva. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas me rendormir. Je ne le voudrais pas non plus.**

**J'avais encore du temps devant moi. Presque deux heures. **

**Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ? Ô joie ! Une ampoule s'est dressée sur ma tête. Un bain. Voilà ce qu'il me fallait. En plus la salle de bain m'était offerte. **

**Voilà, qu'après avoir fait glisser ma nuisette en soie, je posa délicatement ma jambe gauche, puis la droite, dans l'eau chaude et douce. La mousse me léchait les doigts. J'avais allumé des bougies. Parfumées. À la framboise. Il ne faisait pas encore jour, et je n'avais pas allumé les lumières. La lueur des flammes animait mon bain d'une délicieuse couleur. Tandis que les effluves fruitées me caressaient les lèvres. **

**Ce petit manège dura une heure. Une heure de détente. De temps en temps le silence se disputait avec le clapotis du nectar dans lequel je me noyais volontiers.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**La journée était passée à une vitesse ! Les cours avaient été très intéressants. Ainsi, j'avais appris que rares étaient les occlumens qui pratiquaient aussi la légimencie car il fallait vraiment être un grand sorcier. Les deux disciplines étaient véritablement exceptionnelles même si je favorisais un peu plus la légimencie ! Vous vous rendez compte : plonger dans les souvenirs des gens, rentrer dans leurs pensées… Waouh ! Je me demandais si Dumbledord pratiquait lui aussi c'est deux dures disciplines…**

**J'avais aussi appris que les dragons d'Oman étaient faits de sable ! Et qu'ils naissaient dans les déserts ! Mais contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, ils sont de vraies forteresses ! Sculptés par l'eau, sortis du sol, renforcés par la chaleur…**

**Bon, arrêtons un peu de parler « cours ». Ou plutôt : J'arrête de parler « cours ».**

**J'arrivais dans la Grande Salle, mon estomac, lui, était ailleurs…**

**Tandis que je mangeais « trop peu » pour reprendre les termes d'Harry, un élève de 1ére année et qui d'après sa robe de sorcier était de Griffondor, m'interrompit :**

_**-Heu… Hermione Granger ?**_

_**-Oui, c'est moi.**_** Qui d'autre ? **

_**-Dumbledord m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il vous attend dans son bureau après le repas. Il a aussi dit de ne pas oublier les pâtes à citrouille.**_** Dit-il avec une mine confuse et des yeux reflétant son incompréhension.**

_**-Okay, merci !**_

**Mes meilleurs amis me regardaient, eux aussi, avec confusion. Je leur haussa les épaules, puis ils repartirent dans une conversation passionnée sur le Quidditch.**

**Moi aussi, je me demandais pourquoi le vieux fou m'avait demandé. Ce n'était sûrement pas pour profiter de mon corps de rêve –Ô ironie, quand tu nous tiens… **

**Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait. Et ça m'énervait ! Je sais TOUJOURS tout ! Et ma curiosité maladive et suicidaire de Griffondor ne m'aide pas non plus ! Je suis Hermione Jane Granger, LA miss-je-sais-tout, et là ben là, je ne sais rien… Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et ça m'énerve encore plus ! **

**Je poussa un râle qui n'avait rien de gracieux, oubliant que j'étais entourée de mes amis… **

**Tien, quand on parle du loup…**

_**-Bàà Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est parce que t'es convoquée chez dirlo ? Parce que si c'est que pour ça…**_

_**-Ce qu'il y a Ronald ? Ce qu'il y a ? Il y a que je suis énervée pour 3 raisons ! Primo, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis convoquée comme tu l'as si bien dis. Ensuite, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et ça m'agace ! Et pour terminer, ça m'énerve de m'énerver ! Arggg…**_

**Je me leva en trombe, faisant sursauter la plupart de ma table. Je m'en foutais complet. Je n'avais plus faim, et me précipita vers le bureau de l'autre maboule… **

**J'eus juste le temps d'entendre le rouquin, qui apparemment était masochiste, dire à l'autre bouffon à cicatrice : « Je crois qu'elle a ses règles ». Pourquoi j'ai dit qu'il était maso déjà ? Ah oui… Parce que je vais le tuer ! **

**(Bon en même temps il n'a pas tort, je me suis un peu trop énervé, mais bon… Il a d'la chance lui, c'est un mec ! On voit bien que c'est pas lui qui a d'affreux trucs rouges qui modifient son humeur !) Bon, j'irais m'excusais tout à l'heure… Mais ça me stress tellement tout ça aussi ! En plus j'ai baissé en potion et tout et tout… Oh lala… Calme-toi Mione…**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bon, je me retrouvais devant la gargouille, qui d'ailleurs allait me réclamer le mot de passe…**

**Le mot de passe ? Mais il me l'a pas donné ! **

**Merlin, je suis maudite…**

**Attends… C'est quoi ce qu'il a dit le garçon de tout à l'heure… « Ne pas oublier les pâtes à citrouille » Mais oui, bien sûr ! Ouff… La pression retombe… Le mot de passe c'est pâte à citrouille ! C'est débile comme mot de passe… Bàà au moins, personne de censé de le trouvera.**

**Après avoir passé l'étape de la « Gargouille à la citrouille » (Oh ça rime !), je toqua à la grande et majestueuse porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement devant moi. Je rentra.**

**Devant moi se trouvait le grand et unique directeur de Poudlard, et, à ses côtés, un Serpentard. Un Serpentard ? Que venait faire un Serpentard ici ?**

**-**_**Bonjour miss Granger. **_

_**-Bonjour professeur.**_

_**-Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous ai fait venir à mon bureau ? **_

**J'acquiesçais.**

_**-Il se trouve que M. Nott, comme vous pouvez le constater, est très blessé. Il va manquer beaucoup de cours. Un professeur va donc devoir lui faire rattraper les cours… Normalement, il devrait rentrer chez lui sauf que, M Nott préfère rester ici…**_

**Il y eut un long blanc, pendant lequel je mémorisais ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je ne voyais toujours pas ce qu'on attendait de moi.**

_**-Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi je suis concernée… **_**Dis-je très doucement, comme si je me confessais.**

_**-Et bien, comme vous le savez déjà, avec le retour de vous-savez-qui et des Mangemorts (Je tourna la tête en direction le vert et argent, qui lui, était neutre), les professeurs sont vraiment surchargés : ils doivent s'occuper de la sécurité des élèves, des rondes, de l'ordre, de rassurer les parents et tout ça en plus de leurs cours. Vu que Théodore souhaite rester au château c'est très pratique : ça voudrait dire que quelqu'un d'autre qu'un professeur, à condition qu'il vive à Poudlard, pourrait lui faire rattraper ses cours…**_

**Il s'arrêta de parler, un éclat de malice scintillant dans les yeux. Oh non… Pas ça ! Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Non, non et non ! Merlin, fais quelque chose ! Je ne vais quand même pas enseigner à un vil et prétentieux serpent ! On m'aurait dit que Voldemort était tombé fou amoureux de Harry et qu'il voulait l'épouser, j'en aurais pas étais plus choquée ! Quoique… Vous imaginez l'autre défiguré-fana-des-doloris en train de bécoter Harry ! Ah mon Dieux ! Bon, passons ! Je disais donc… Il s'agit quand même d'un fils de Mangemort, futur Mangemort lui –même, pourri gâté par des parents de Sang-pur et haïssant de génération en génération l'infâme espèce que sont les nés-moldus dont je fais partie !**

**Nott avait gardé son masque impassible, mais je voyais quand même dans son regard qu'il était aussi surprit que moi, voire plus si c'est possible.**

_**-Je vois, et vous pensez que je vais accepter de lui donner des cours, c'est bien ça ?**_** Fis-je d'un ton des plus amers.**

_**-Je ne le pense pas, Miss. J'en suis persuadé. Après rien ne vous oblige à accepter. Mais essayez au moins, vous pourrez toujours refuser plus tard.**_** Tenta-t-il de nouveau.**

**Nott qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début sembla retrouver la parole :**

_**-Granger, s'il-te-plait… Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert à cause des Serpentards et tu dois me détester. Ce qui est justifié, d'ailleurs. Mais je t'en prie, accepte…**_

**Je voulu dire quelque chose mais… Je ne trouva rien… J'étais muette.**

**Et pour mon plus grand bonheur, mon adorable barbu mit fin à la conversation :**

_**-Écoutez jeunes gens, les cours vont reprendre, vous Hermione, allez chercher vos affaires et vous, M Nott, veuillez retourner à l'infirmerie avant que PomPom ne s'inquiète. Miss, réfléchissez à la proposition, vous me donnerez la réponse demain, au déjeuner. Je compte sur vous…**_

**Je sorti du bureau, Nott sur mes talons. Une fois dans les couloirs de mon collège chérii, le serpent demanda ?**

_**-Tu vas accepter **_**? Il me fit une moue adorable, avec des yeux de chiots battus, vous savez le même regard que lançais un certain chat botté dans un film moldu du nom de Shrek… Si ce n'était pas un affreux serpentard, j'aurais déjà fondue sur place, mais justement, c'était un affreux serpentard. **

**Je me retourna et commença à marcher en direction de ma salle commune. Sans même lui accorder un regard, je lâcha :**

_**-J'ai toute une nuit pour y réfléchir, Nott…**_

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Vous pensez qu'elle va répondre quoi not' Mione (aucun jeu de mot au niveau de la prononciation xD)…

Et désolée pour les fautes, mais je n'ai pas le cœur de me relire attentivement, j'ai d'jà du relire ce chapitre 18 fois au moins, parce que pendant son écriture, à chaque fois on me dérangeait, et j'étais obligée de le relire pour savoir où j'en étais…^^ Elle est cool ma life, n'est-ce pas ? :b

Juste un p'tit rappel : Ouin ouin, les perso et lieux sont pas à moi ! Sisi j'vous jure !

Bon allez

Gros & Chaleureux Bizoux,

Mlle qui vous Aiime !


	6. Chapter 5 : Doutes

**Hey ! Comment ça va ?**

**Moii, ça va… Par ci, par là… **

**EN route pour de nouvelles aventures ! xD**

**Vous inquiétez pas, mes crises de folie sont passagères… (OU pas x)**

**Gros Merci à ****Pepete55 et CreAamiiiiiXx que j'aime fort ****! 3**

**Bon sinon, quoi de neuf ? La rentrée ?**

**/ ! \ Note / ! \ : Je change ma façon de présenter ! Donc, en Gras, ce sera les dialogues ! En italique, c'est plus ou moins les pensées directe de Mione, sa conscience quoi ! )**

**Sur ce, **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 : Doute [Hermione semble déterminée à ne pas vous lâcher]**

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_« Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. »_

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

Après ma « discussion » avec le directeur, j'étais retournée en cours en courant pour être à l'heure…

Bien que, je vous l'accorde, les cours d'histoire de la magie n'avait jamais passionné personne, cette fois ce fût pire encore… Entre Harry et l'autre maso à tâche de rousseurs qui m'harcelaient pour savoir pourquoi j'avais été convoquée, l'autre crétine de Brown qui bavait littéralement sur MON Ron, et la tâche que je qualifierais de quasi-inhumaine d'essayer de porter la moindre attention au truc translucide qui nous servait de prof (NdlA : C'est un fantôme pour celles qui l'avait oublié) , le cours, si l'on peut encore l'appeler comme ça, avaient été un véritable désastre ! Mais bon, après tout, quelle importance, je savais déjà tout ce qui avait été dit par Casper (encore une allusion au fantôme)… Ne vous inquiétez pas, mais chevilles vont biens ! )

Je me rendais, en compagnie de mes adooooorables meilleures amis en cours de divination aussi appelé « Prédiction de la fin du monde », c'est vrai quoi ! Il suffit que vous disiez à la prof que quelqu'un va crever et aussitôt vous avez un Optimal !

Je m'installa donc avec Ambre, ma meilleure amie (avec Ginny of course), elle savait toujours me faire rire quand ça n'allait pas.

**-Hey ! Ne serait-ce pas mon antisèche préférée ?** déclara-t-elle d'un ton enthousiaste.

-**Ravie de voir ce que tu retiens de moi**_._ déclarais-je cinglantement.

**-Maintenant que tu le dis… Ne serais-tu pas la sexy griffondore de ma classe et Best Friend du très convoité Survivant ?**

**-Sexy ? Oulà, ça s'arrange pas toi ! **Ris-je.

_-_**Ouais, ouais, c'est ça…** sourit-elle

Je balança mon sac au pied de ma chaise et m'affala sur celle-ci.

Ambre me regarda quelques minutes, plissa les yeux et dit d'un air sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas :

**-Toi, y a quelque chose qui va pas…**

Je balança paresseusement ma tête de haut en bas.

**-Allez, raconte tout à tatie n'Ambre…**

J'hésita. Devrais-je lui parler de ce que j'avais appris plus tôt dans le bureau de Dumbledord ? Bàà, de toute façon qu'est-ce que j'y risque ? Et elle sera sûrement de meilleur conseille que mes deux autres abrutis d'amis…

**-Hum… Tu sais que Nott s'est plus ou moins blessé ?**

Elle acquiesça un peu confuse.

**-Et du coup il va rater pas mal de cours… Normalement, il aurait dû retourner chez lui et continuer les cours grâce à un prof qui se déplacerait de temps à autre à son manoir… Sauf que, le blême c'est qu'il a préféré rester à Poudlard… Et comme les profs sont super occupé avec le retour de tu-sais-qui, et comme il logera sur place, le directeur a eu l'incroyable et meurtrière idée de penser que JE pourrais faire rattraper les cours à cet infâme Serpent !**

Elle digéra l'information et me lança sceptiquement :

**-Et ? T'as répondu quoi ?**

**-J'ai dit que je ne savais pas trop. De Toute façon il me laisse jusqu'à demain pour y réfléchir. Mais honnêtement, je suis presque sûre de ne pas accepter, si c'est pour me faire traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe à tout bout de champs, non merci…**

**-****Oh, dommage… Surtout qu'il est super mignon Nott quand on y pense !**

**-Ambre ! Toujours à penser aux mecs… **Soupirais-je.

**-Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! Bon de toute façon, là n'est pas la question… Moi, je pense que tu devrais lui laisser une chance, de toute façon après, tu peux toujours tout arrêter.**

**-Oui, mais c'est quand même un Serpentard !**

**-Et alors ? N'es-tu pas la première à clamer de mettre de côté les préjugés ?**

**-Oui, mais là, c'est différent. J'ai tellement souffert de Malefoy et Parkinson, que je ne veux pas avoir un bourreau de plus !**

**-Mais, qui sait, il n'est peut-être pas si méchant, je veux dire, pour le moment il ne t'a jamais fait de mal, non ?**

**-Oui, tu as peut-être raison… Mais bon, j'appréhende quand même un peu… Et si je n'y arrivais pas ? Et si Harry et Ron l'apprenaient ? S'ils me faisaient la tête ? Et si, à cause de ça, je prenais du retard **_**dans mes études !**_

**-Et, déstresse 'Mione… Même si tu n'y arriverais pas, même si Harry et Ron te faisaient la tête, même si tu prenais du retard dans tes études, je serais là moi ! Le monde entier te ferait la gueule, je serais toujours vaillamment à tes côté, et je te soutiendrais encore et encore, pour que tu ne perdes jamais espoir ! Je serais à la fois ton ombre, ta confidente, ta meilleure amie, ton ennemie, ta mère, ta sœur et tu ne seras jamais seule ! Et il y a Ginny aussi ! Et Luna ! Donc quoique tu fasses, ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous serons là... Toujours… Pour toi…**

**-Merci Ambre… Beaucoup…**

Elle me sourit et je lui souris enretour. Ayant complet zappais le fait que nous étions en cours de divination, j'essaya d'enfin commencer à suivre le cours… Ou pas !

Voilà qu'Ambre me rappela :

-**Et, entre nous, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de révulsant à jouer à la maitresse avec un putain de sexy et ténébreux vil serpent !**

-**Perverse !** Lui assenais-je.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que la cinglée de prof choisit pour nous interrompre :

-**Je vous dérange peut-être ?**

Ben, occasionnellement… OUI !

**-Pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire Miss Elric** [NdlA :Ambre] **?**

**-Heu… « Je vous dérange peut-être ? » ?**

Toute la classe partit dans un fou rire contagieux. Ambre se prit néanmoins deux heures de colles…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nous étions tous dans la Grande Salle, et dînions les somptueux plats qui nous étaient offerts…

Au bout d'un moment, les tons haussèrent. 

**-Non Ron, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne sauras pas ce que Dumbledord m'a dit. Ça ne te concerne en rien donc cela serait inutile de t'en informer ! Je suis une grande fille, je peux vivre ma vie comme je le veux ! **M'énervais-je contre Ronald.

**-Mais 'Mione, nous sommes tes meilleurs amis ! **

**-Je le sais, merci bien ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air, tu sais bien à quel point je vous aime, mais je dois aussi choisir mes propres décisions, et si je ne veux pas t'en parler, j'ai mes raisons !**

**-C'est ça… Dis plutôt que tu ne veux plus de nous ! Depuis ce matin tu es distante ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Hein ?**

**- écoute, Ronald Bilius Weasley, j'en ai plus qu'assez de tes réactions excessives ! Tu t'emportes pour un rien ! Et sache que** **si je ne veux pas te parler de certaine chose, j'en ai légalement le droit !**

Sur cet échange pour le moins animé, je me retourna et vis alors que la plupart de la Grande salle me dévisageait. Je commença à rougir et me décida à partir en direction de la grande porte de bois. Soudain, je fis demi-tour. Je m'arrêta devant Poil-de-Carotte. Je farfouilla dans mon sac.

Il reprit la parole :

**-Tu vois que tu regrettes ce que tu viens de faire !**

Je le dévisagea avec mépris et sortit de ma sacoche un gros livre que je laissa lourdement tomber à la place où se tenait Ron.

Il écarquilla les yeux, regarda le livre, puis redirigea son regard vers moi.

**-Il faudra plus qu'un simple livre comme cadeau pour te pardonner**. Répliqua-t-il.

-**Pour ta dirige, c'est un dictionnaire. Tu chercheras la définition d'intimité, je pense que ça pourrait t'être utile. Oh ! Et ne suis-je pas une foooormidable amie ? Tu vois, je t'aide même à agrandir ton vocabulaire, qui pour l'instant du moins, est plutôt…Hum…Pitoyablement pittoresque ! Lavande se fera un plaisir de t'aider dans cette lourde mission en espérant que tu ne finisses pas noyer dans toute la bave qu'elle gaspille inutilement pour toi… Sur ce, Je te souhaite une Incroyable nuit pour le moins…Hum…Humide !** Fis-je en adressant un regard entendu à Brown qui idolâtrait complètement ce foutu weasley !

Je sortis digne et fière de la Grande Salle, et la tête haute je m'apprêtai à remonter les escaliers qui menaient à la Salle Commune de Griffondor.

J'entendis des pas non-réguliers derrière moi mais ne m'en formalisa pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix m'interpelle.

**-Granger ! Granger, attends !**

Je me retourna, et découvrit avec surprise personne d'autre que Nott.

**-Nott**. Saluais-je.

Il reprit sa respiration.

-**Granger…**(inspiration, expiration…x)**… Je voulais… **(Encore une petite respiration, c'est ça d'avoir couru)**… Sa-savoir… Si la dispute avec Weasmoche** ( et 5 mots à la suite ! Pas mal ! On y arrive, on y arrive…)**… C'était à cause… Euh… De moi ?**

**-Je savais que les serpentards étaient prétentieux, mais à ce point ?**

**-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je pensais juste avoir compris que tu refusais de lui dire pourquoi tu t'étais retrouvée chez le Dirlo… Mais apparemment je comprends mal…**

**-Il faut croire que les vert et argent ne sont pas tous aussi débiles qu'ils en ont l'air…** dis-je sarcastiquement.

**- Ah tu vois que tu parlais de moi !** me lança-t-il fièrement.

**- Oui, je n'ai pas voulu qu'il sache pourquoi j'avais dû m'absenter…**

**-Je te fais tant honte que ça ? Que tu ne veuilles même pas en parler à la belette et à l'autre illuminé** ? Reprocha-t-il blessé…  
>Blessé ? Oulà, ça ne va pas moi !<p>

**-Non ! C'est juste que s'ils l'apprennent, surtout Ron en fait, ils m'empêcheront d'accepter de te donner des cours…**

**-Alors c'est vrai, tu es d'accord pour me faire rattraper ce que je vais manquer **! me lança-t-il soudain tout joyeux.

-**Non, je n'ai pas dit ça… Au faite, Nott, pourquoi tu tiens tant à rester à Poudlard, pas que te supporter tous les jours m'insupporte mais…**

Il reprit son masque impassible, et me répondit froidement :

**-Je ne veux pas rentrer au manoir. C'est un choix personnel. Et je ne me pense pas assez proche de toi pour te parler de ma vie familiale, sentimentale et amicale si tu vois ce que je veux** **dire.**

Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand soudain il poussa une plainte douloureuse… Ah oui ! J'avais oublié, il est comment dire, heu… sérieusement amoché ?

Je le vis qui s'écroula au sol. Sur le coup je ne réalisa pas ce qu'il venait de se produire, et lorsque je repris mes esprits, je ne réfléchis même pas et me précipita vers lui…

Il avait les yeux clos. Mauvais signe. Je pris sa tête qui s'était lamentablement cognée au sol. Je m'étais accroupis à terre et pu donc la déposée doucement sur mes cuisses. Je vérifia son pouls.

Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam.

C'est déjà plus rassurant !

Que fallait-il que je fasse, maintenant ?

'_Mione, calme-toi ! Nott vient de tomber dans les vapes devant toi, il est allongé au sol ce qui donne l'impression qu'il est mort, il a son crâne calé sur tes cuisses, il a du mal à respirer, et on est dans un couloir désert où personne ne viendra à l'heure d'un déjeuner : ben tu vois, ç'est pas si grave ! Youpi !_

_Non, sérieusement, je fais quoi moi ? Merlin…_

_Vite l'infirmerie !_

Je le fis léviter à l'aide de ma baguette, et couru comme une folle pour rejoindre au plus vite Mrs Pomfresh.

Je la vis s'affoler et me dire de déposer « mon camarade » sur un des lits d'un blanc immaculé.

**-Je lui avais pourtant dis que ce n'était pas bon pour lui de sortir aujourd'hui pour manger avec ses amis ! C'est à peine s'il tient debout ! Et encore, les brulures ne se sont pas encore manifestées, de la chance que leur douleur n'advienne que quelques jours après ! Merlin, faites qu'il se rétablisse vite ! Ces jeunes de nos jours, totalement inconscients !**

Moi, je me contentais de rester dans mon coin, les yeux braqué sur Nott. L'infirmière, au bout de maintes potions et sortilèges, se calma un peu. Les traits du visage du Serpentard se détendirent sous l'effet des soins. Il avait l'air d'avoir moins mal… Tant mieux.

L'infirmière se rappela enfin de ma présence :

**-Ah, miss Granger ! Merci d'avoir aidé monsieur Nott. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé sans vous ! **

**-Oh, mais de rien. C'est tout à fait naturelle, madame.**

**-Théodore aurait besoin de repos, et je ne pense pas qu'il se réveillera de sitôt. Je vous invite donc à retourner dans votre dortoir. Je vous tiendrais informer de l'état de votre ami.**

**-Ah… Heu, ce n'est pas mon « ami » mais… Heu… Bon, je repasserais demain, pour prendre de ses nouvelles.**

**-À demain Miss ! **

Je sorti vivement de la pièce et me rendis dans ma salle commune. Là-bas, je savais qu'Ambre et Ginny m'attendait pour un interrogatoire complet pour savoir où j'avais disparu.

Mais je n'avais pas la tête à répondre à toutes leurs questions.

Je me faufilai donc discrètement dans mon dortoir, me mis en nuisette, et m'étala de tout mon long sur mon dur matelas.

L'évènement de la soirée m'avait déboussolé. Et finalement, je me demandai si instruire un serpent était si risqué. De toute façon, leur venin ne m'atteindrait pas. _Alors que perdrais-je à essayer ?_

**Voilii, voilou !**

**En espérant que vous ayez apprécié !**

******P'tit blabla de l'auteur tout à fait ininteressant :**

**Je vous préviens, j'ai fait ce chapitre de 1heure à 4heure du matin, parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir poster un autre chapitre avant longtemps : demain, la rentrée du troisième trimestre, et comme je veux passer en quatrième euro espagnol l'année prochaine, j'ai intêret à me mettre vraiment au boulot ! En parlant d'Espagnol, je vous ai dit que y a deux semaines j'ai fait un voyage scolaire à Tolède en Espagne, et oui, ça a des avantages d' être en classe bilangue depuis la sixième ) Bref, c'était vraiment Magnifique là-bas, mais comme j'avais pas Internet, vous m'avez drôlement manqué ! :)**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée à toutes !**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Et n'oubliez pas le p'tit bouton bleu en bas tout mignon x)**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Les règles du jeu

**Hey !**

**Je suis désolée de l'arrivée tardive de ce chapiitre, mais bon, pas Internet et manque de temps oblige…**

**Sinon, la rentrée ? **

**Moii, ça attaque fort, cette semaine pas moins de 14 contrôles ! J'ai aussi participé au Big Challenge, et je pense que j'ai bien… Foiiré ! Sérieux, je suis vraiiment nul en Anglais ! )**

**Aussi, je tenais à vous dire que j'aii trouvé une bêta lectrice, je vous pris d'applaudir celle que j'ai nommée : La Fourmii ! Comme ça, la lecture vous sera plus agréable :)**

**Merci à toutes les reviews**** auxquelles, suite à un problème du site, j'ai répondu en bas !**

**Un Graaaaaaaaaaaand Merci à Pepete55 et à Sherlock Snapou Black! Ainsi qu'à toutes mes autres lectrices ( y a des lecteurs ? O_o) s'il y en a, of course ! :D **

**RAR :**

**Sherlock Snapou Black****: Waw ! Je suis honorée de t'avoir parmi mes lectrices, ça fait tout drôle de savoir qu'une de mes auteurs favorites lise ma fic… J'ai un peu honte… -_- Merci beaucoup pour tous tes super commentaires, je suis trop contente, si tu savais… Quand j'ai reçu ta First review, j'ai sauté partout comme une hystérique ! Mais vraiment quoi ! Après j'ai poussé des p'tits cris suraigus, j'ai limite pleuré de joie avant de m'allonger dans le canapé et de me relever brutalement en hurlant dans toute la maison que TOI tu avais lu ma fic… Heureusement que j'étais seule à la maison. Ma mère, qui a des doutes sur ma santé mentale à cause des fous rires que je me pète en lisant des fics, m'aurait direct emmenée à l'asile… Mais sérieux, j'avais, et j'ai encore, les étoiles qui brillaient dans mes yeux ! Bref…Tout ce long monologue pour te dire : ! Et oui, je t'avoue que je suis bel et bien cinglée… x) Mais on est deux, non ? mdr' *Sourit parce qu'elle se sent moins seule***

**Pepete55**** : Merciiii pour ta review, ça fait super plaisir ! Oui j'te comprends, moi aussi la rentrée m'a beaucoup occupée… Je suis heureuse que tu sois toujours là… J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire :) **

**Sur ce, **

**Enjoy**

Chapitre 6 : Les règles du Jeu [ Théodore Nott is back ! x) ]

OoOoOoOoOoO

_« Le jeu de la vie est dure, soit on t'abat ou soit tu te bats_

_Tu te gares ou tu te barres, tu stagnes ou tu gagnes. »_

Sinik, « Pardonnez-moi »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je me réveillai. Tout était blanc. Encore. Ma vision était ivre et je ne voyais que des formes abstraites. Des ondulations.

Je n'entendais rien. Un cri muet faisait écho au silence.

Ma tête n'était pas stable. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'elle tanguait. Tandis que des milliers de pics douloureux heurtaient mon crane meurtri. Je ne ressentais aucune chose extérieure. Je semblais vide. Et enfermé dans un monde hors-du-temps. Je n'entendais même pas battre mon cœur. Cela ne m'étonnait pas. Mon cœur… Cette chose futile. Ce n'est qu'une métaphore, une autre imbécilité de l'homme. A quoi bon s'attarder sur cette invention inutile ?

A présent, j'étais véritablement éveillé. Hors du monde intemporel dans lequel, quelques minutes auparavant, je m'étais réfugié.

J'avais la bouche pâteuse. Les jambes engourdies. Ma brûlure me picotait. Ma tête tournait.

Pitoyable. Ce fut le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit.

J'essayai de me souvenir pourquoi je squattais encore l'infirmerie. En vain…

Mme Pomfresh, qui venait de remarquer mon réveil, ne tarda pas à prendre la parole :

**-M. Nott, comment allez vous ?**

**-Aussi bien que je peux aller dans mon état… **

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse, mais qu'aurais-je dû répondre ?

Elle me tendit une potion d'un parme apaisant. Je la bus, sans hésitations. D'une traite. Et j'eus tors. Beeurk, quelle horrible potion ! Cherchait-elle à m'achever ?

Mais je n'en laissai rien paraitre, comme se le doit un homme de mon rang. Seule une légère contraction de ma mâchoire était témoin de la grimace que je cachais.

La migraine me passa. Au moins, le misérable breuvage faisait effet.

Soudain, je me décidai à poser la question qui me tracassait…

**-Madame, comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas…**

**-Et bien, hier, miss Granger s'est précipitée dans l'infirmerie en vous faisant léviter devant elle. Vous vous étiez évanoui, il me semble. La pauvre petite était affolée ! Je vous avais pourtant prévenu que vous étiez encore trop faible pour marcher plus de 10 minutes. Vous laissez manger dans la Grande Salle était une folie ! **

**-Ah oui… Je suis désolé… Je ferai plus attention les prochaines fois.**

**-Oui, il vaudrait mieux… Au fait, miss Granger est passée ce matin pour voir si vous alliez mieux.**

La brave dame s'en alla soigner un deuxième année de Serdaigle du nom de John Veiss, qui d'après ce qu'il racontait, s'était défendu contre un groupe de Serpentard plus âgés… Sa blessure avait viré au bleu profond et enflait à vue d'œil.

Je reportai alors mon attention sur ce que venait de me dire Mme Pomfresh.

Ah, ça y est, ça me revient… Le repas, Granger, ses foutues questions, ma famille, la douleur, et là, le bruit lourd qu'a provoqué la chute de mon corps, à même le sol. C'était donc elle qui m'avait aidé… Et elle était repassée ce matin ! Ce pourrait-il qu'elle accepte la proposition du vieux fou ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Midi arriva vite. En même temps je m'étais réveillé assez tard, vers 11 heures, ce qui fait donc un trou de … ?

1 heures ! Bravo, vous avez devinez vite, vous voyez que vous pouvez être intelligents quand vous le voulez !

Donc je disais, un trou d'une heure que j'avais passé à réfléchir aux différentes solutions qui s'offraient à moi si Granger refusait la proposition du vieux fou.

Je rejoignis la Grande Salle, en poussant la porte de bois. Mon regard dévia pour scruter une table. Celle des Rouges et Or. J'y vis une ribambelle de cheveux roux -les Weasley au cas où vous seriez sérieusement atteints- tous réunis, et, Oh ! Un brun au milieu de toute cette teinte ardente ! Potter. Mais aucune Miss-je-sais-tout-qui-ne-sait-pas-se-servir-d'une-brosse. Où était-elle encore passée celle-là ? Elle avait intérêt à venir avec moi chez le Maboule ! Pas que j'apprécie sa présence, mais dernier recours oblige…

Je rejoignis ma table, pensif. Millicent-chien-chien-attitré-de-son-affreuse-majesté-Pansy me regardait bizarrement. Avait-elle remarqué mon petit manège ? Sûrement pas. C'est à peine si elle avait le QI d'un Mangemort. Et encore, c'était une insulte aux Mangemorts ! Mais revenons-en à nos Hippogriffes : à savoir, la Sainte Nitouche n'était pas là. Pour faire court, j'étais mal barré !

Je finis mon repas à une vitesse affligeante. Déjà que je ne mangeais pas beaucoup en temps normal, d'où ma maigreur remarquable, là, je n'avalai carrément rien. Je pris juste une pomme. Verte. Au cas où…

Je saluai mes « camarades », sans qu'ils remarquent mon empressement. Je m'y attendais. Pourquoi ? Et bien il y a plusieurs raisons. Laissez-moi vous faire découvrir le monde Fabuleux & Fantastiques des Bisounours Verts (Notez l'ironie).

Chez nous, humbles Serpentards (haha), on détermine ce que vous nommez « amis » par intérêt. Par exemple, si le ténébreux Malefoy semblait avoir autant d'amis, c'était juste parce que son papounet d'amour était le plus fidèle bras-droit du terrible Voldychou, ainsi qu'haut placé au ministère ce qui faisait de sa famille de pourris la plus riche et la plus respectée de monde sorcier. Vous lui enleviez tous ses avantages et sa putain de gueule de gosse pourri gâté, et vous obteniez un gars quelconque, SAF (*Sans Amis Fixes), le parfait looser en action, un blond décoloré parmi tant d'autres...

Voilà comment on fonctionne dans notre monde. Tout est dicté par intérêt et pouvoir (sans oublier l'argent, mais cela va de soit…). Ainsi, depuis la naissance, les jeunes héritiers sont déjà promis à une toute aussi jeune héritière dans le but de « conserver » notre statut et notre richesse. Vous trouvez ça superficiel et bourgeois ? Soit. Je l'avoue. Mais ce sont les règles du jeu. Les dés sont lancés, vous ne contrôlez plus rien. Vous ne faites qu'espérez pour tomber sur la case qui vous parait la moins douloureuse. Vous vous hasardez à croire en votre destin, hypocritement. Vous préférez la soumission, pittoresque, à la rébellion, suicidaire. Comme on vous l'a si bien appris. Ce sont des reflex de survie. Vous voulez exister dans notre Monde ? Rien de plus simple. Soyez égoïste, égocentrique, lâche, suiveur, assassin, tueur, violeur, traitre, menteur, bref, faisons court, soyez votre propre vice. Inspirez le dégout et la haine, la peur et l'horreur. Soyez aveugle et raciste. C'est une stratégie qui marche à coup sûr, croyez-moi. Plus de 60 Mangemorts l'ont appliqué. 40 sont encore vivants et satisfaits. Les autres n'ont pas obéi. Ils ont essayé de tricher, c'était risqué. Et, ils ont fini, comme leurs malheureuses victimes, par être tués. Sans passer par la case départ. Ils ont péri, en inconnus qu'ils étaient. En inconnus, qui le sont restés. Être con, inutile et dérangé mentalement, c'est tout un art. Mais bon, je divague encore.

Contrairement aux apparences, mes amis les Serpy –Ô ironie quand tu nous tiens- ont beaucoup d'intérêts à me fréquenter. Ma famille est la seconde plus populaire et plus blindée, après, comme je vous l'ai si bien décrit, les Malefoy. Mon père est lui aussi un autre peureux qui adule Face-de-Serpent. Ma mère, elle, est morte. Elle s'est opposée à son mari (mariage forcé, encore). Elle voulait me protéger. M'emmener loin d'ici. En fait, elle ne valait pas plus que tous ces ratés encapuchonnés. Elle aussi voulait fuir. Il faut croire que c'est une caractéristique des Sang, dits, Purs. Mais ne vous fiez pas à ce que je dis. Ma mère était l'une des personnes les plus nobles et courageuses qu'il est possible d'imaginer. Je l'admire, ma mère, aujourd'hui encore. C'est juste qu'elle était un peu trop fantasque sur les bords…

Je suis donc une bonne proie pour tous mes chers Serpentard. Mais moi, sans prétention, je suis un peu –que dis-je ! Largement- plus intelligent que ces p'tits cons arrogants. Je les manipule comme le fait le Lord Noir avec ses abrutis de toutous fidèles et obéissants.

La plupart du temps, les autres élèves verts et argents me laissent tranquille. De toute façon, ils sont tellement développés intellectuellement (Très léger foutage de gueule… Hum) qu'ils arrivent presque à tenir une conversation gustative (c'est un grand mot) en plaçant une phrase relativement correcte –Sujet+verbe+complément, pour info, héhé- en plein milieu du repas… Ah, que je les aime mais chers serpents… Je cite : « C'est dégueulasse tous ces trucs colorés ! », sachant que les trucs colorés en question sont aussi appelés carottes, pommes de terre, etc… Magnifique démonstration effectuée par notre tendre Goyle… Tout en grâce et en finesse, je vous dis ! Et oui, on est digne et fier chez les héritiers, n'est-ce pas ? C'est désespérant… *Soupir*

**Verdict ?**

**P'tit Blabla sur la fic :**

**Au départ, je souhaitais faire une fic un peu légère, avec une romance en thème principal, mais maintenant, j'ai changé d'avis, et comme vous avez dû le voir, j'écris avec un peu plus de sérieux… Surtout la personnalité de Théo, que je travaille beaucoup. Maintenant, je peux vous assurer qu'à défaut d'une romance, cette fic sera une immersion dans leur monde. À Théo. À 'Mione. Prêtes pour un voyage pour le moins magique ? (aucun jeu de mot foireux x)**

**P'tit blabla de La bêta :**

**C'est la première fois que je corrige un chapitre de cette fic (la première fois que je corrige un chapitre tout court ^^). J'espère que mon (petit) travail aidera Mlle Aime et vous incitera, vous, lectrices (ou lecteurs ^) à continuer cette fic. A bientôt pour la suite ! ^^**

**LaFourmii**

**Sur ce, je vous attends au prochain chapitre :) Et n'oubliez pas le Magnifique bouton bleu plus bas ! :D**

**Prochain chapitre : La décision de Mione :b**

**Gros & Chaleureux Bizoux,**

**La mademoizelle qui vous aime !**


	8. Important!

**_/!\ Important /!\_**

_Suite à des problèmes de santé importants, je me vois dans l'obligation de** suspendre toutes mes fics** ! La fatigue et les nombreux troubles causés par cette maladie ne me permettant pas de maintenir des publiquations régulières, ni même de continuer à écrire des fics longues. VOus m'en voyez profondément, et sincèrement, **désolée**. Je suis un peu dégoutée, mais bon, qui sait, peut-être, que plus tard, je pourrais me remmettres à l'écriture de celles-ci.  
>Cependant, ne pouvant me passer de l'écriture, <strong><span>je continuerai à écrire de courts OS. <span>**_

_Je suis encore une fois navrée, __**Je vous remercie tous,** __Et j'espère quand même **vous retrouver très vitee.**_

**_Bien évidemment, je suis ouverte à toutes propositions qui viseraient à reprendre cette fic... Un MP suffira...^^_**

_Allez, Bizoux à vous mes chéries, _

_Lady Aimee, dite **Elizabeth Hanarui.**_


End file.
